falleentiumfandomcom-20200215-history
Alliance Intelligence Report Geelakkar
General Intel regarding Geelakkar Island (Top Secret) Given to the Nilira Alliance Military Committee and Alliance Council, Courtesy of the Royal Intelligence. The Royal Intelligence of the Kingdom of the Straits have over the years monitored the situation in Geelakkar Island and gathered intel. The once prosperous nation of Geelakkar has decayed since the communist faction illegally usurped power. Gelakkar Island only have small pockets of natural resources and has for decades been dependent on imported resources, primarily from the Straits, Isctunium and Ultoor. After the communist faction usurped power these imports seized and with the Alliance blockade running Geelakkar was forced to use their reserves. These reserves ran dry in 572AER and this has affected the Geelakkarian infrastructure heavily, nearly all factories have stopped producing goods and supplies due to lack of resources and most power plants are closed down as oil and gas have run dry - the offshore oil- and gas rigs having been seized by the Straits and Ultoor. The still running and functioning factories and power plants are the targets of sabotage and several industrial areas in Geelakkar are in ruins after constant raids and sabotage, which the communist blame on the Straits, Isctunium, Ultoor and Geelakkarian "traitors". The situation has been so dire for the communist regime that the red Geelakkarian army can only equip 30,000 of its 60,000 soldiers with sufficient equipment. Training has become limited as ammunition is scarce. The communist regime has resorted to form militias, forced militias, of the people who are armed with whatever they can find and get, pitchforks, clubs, kitchen knives etc. Royal Intelligence has classified these militias as 'Cannonfodder' as they are most likely to be used as meatshields for the army. In regards to the general population of Geelakkar Island, most are without eletricity and basic needs. Large areas of Geelakkars woods have been cut down to warm the homes of the Geelakkarian people and the land transformed into fields which are pushed to the point of becoming barren as the food situation is troublesome. Being an island nation Geelakkar's fishing industry was one of the biggest and most importnant ones on the island, however, with the blockade the fishermen can't sail far enough out to see and the ammount of fish have falling drastically. It is estimated that within a year the food production will finally crash and several hundreds of tousands will starve. As a result of the ever decreasing situation in Geelakkar Island a new Resistance movement has been formed. Earlier only the Democratic Movement, also known as the Losmar Movement, have been active against the communist regime. However, a new movement has sprung up: the Geelakkarian People's Front which ideology is Fascism and is against both the communists and the Nilira Alliance. The new resistance has quickly gained support and strength and the communist regime is under pressure dealing with both them and the heavily fortified Alliance base on the island. It is believed that the Geelakkarian People's Front is recieving aid from an external faction which has somehow managed to infiltrate Geelakkar Island, Royal Intelligence is currently investigating this further. The presence of the Red Federation in Geelakkar Island has been lowered as several of the Federation's agents have been killed, either by Alliance intelligence agencies or the local resistance. The attempts by the Red Federation to breach the Alliance naval and aerial blockade have decreased significantly over the last couple years. It is unknown if it is a ruse or if the Red Federation is giving up on Geelakkar Island. Royal Intelligence will continue to monitor the situation and gather intel in Geelakkar Island. ''- Kommodore Ulrika von Lilienkranz, Naval Branch of the Royal Intelligence.'' Category:The Imperial Military Category:Teritorial Command update